Choose
by sweetrosaceae
Summary: —terkadang kau harus menjadi egois demi kebahagiaanmu./Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih? Uchiha Sasuke atau Uzumaki Naruto?/Based on true story. ReadnReview?


Choose

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**But the plot is belongs to **me,**based on true story.**

**Warning: AU. Typo(s). Gaje.**

**ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chaenimᵀᴹ**

**2014© **

**.**

**.**

—_terkadang kau harus menjadi egois demi kebahagiaanmu._

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas gusar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak,berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ini terlalu rumit—hingga otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih seperti biasanya. Ia melirik _**handphone touchscreen **_putih yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu,benda elektronik itu masih bergetar. Menandakan adanya pesan masuk atau pun _**e-mail**_. Namun sekarang,benda itu tergeletak tidak berdaya tanpa adanya getaran atau lampu _**led **_yang berkedip-kedip. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu merupakan saksi dimana salah satu sahabatnya menyatakan perasaan padanya.

**Flashback**

_**Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap layar hp-nya. Entah apa yang ditunggu olehnya,wajahnya terlihat sedikit gelisah. **_

_**Ddrt..ddrt..**_

_**Benda elektronik itu bergetar,menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Lampu **_led _**berkedip-kedip. **_

_**1 **_new message

_**Tulisan itulah yang tertera pada layar hp-nya. Dengan gerakan cepat,jemari telunjuknya menekan tulisan itu dan lekas menampilkan isi pesan.**_

_To: Sakura_

_From: Naruto_

Hee?! Tidak,aku tidak berlibur~ hanya ada sedikit keperluan di sini. Dan dengan siapa _**teme **_duduk selama aku tidak ada?

_**Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengetik balasannya. **_

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sakura_

_Sasuke-_kun _duduk dengan Sai. Ah ya,siapa yang kau sukai? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku.._

_**Tik!**_

_**Jemarinya menekan tulisan **_'send'. _**Dan kembali ia menunggu balasan sahabatnya yang sedang berada di Suna itu. **_

_To: Sakura_

_From: Naruto_

Tanpa kuberi tahu pun kau sudah mengetahuinya..

_**Dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika membaca isi pesan yang baru saja di terimanya beberapa detik lalu. **_

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sakura_

_Hinata? Ino? Tenten? Sasame? Shion?_

_**Kembali,ia menunggu balasan. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk ketika ia mengirimkan pesan tersebut. **_

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sakura_

_Atau...aku?_

_**Baru saja ia mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Sebuah pesan kembali masuk sehingga membuat lampu **_led-_**nya berkedip.**_

_To: Sakura_

_From: Naruto_

_Nah,kau tahu jawabannya..._

_**Detik itu juga,ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Manik sewarna batu giok itu membulat sempurna kala ia membaca pesan itu. Naruto dengan kata lain menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi...kenapa? Kenapa ia mengakuinya padahal ia tahu dirinya menyukai Sasuke? Rasanya,ia ingin mati saja.**_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura memiringkan badannya,berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Tubuhnya sudah lelah,sangat lelah. Matanya pun begitu. Kedua matanya sudah disergap oleh kantuk. Dan kuapan demi kuapan entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Namun beginilah sekarang,ia tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena ia memiliki masalah tidur,tapi ini menyangkut soal _**dirinya**_,ia dan dia. Dua orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis. Dua orang yang mewarnai harinya. Dua orang yang terikat dalam ruang lingkup yang dinamakan persahabatan. Dan ia terjebak. Terjebak dalam bangun segitiga yang ia buat sendiri,terjebak dalam alur permainan yang di atur sendiri olehnya. Ia terjerat. Terjerat terlalu kencang sehingga sukar melepaskan diri. Yang dinamakan...

_**Friend zone **_

Entah berapa novel yang pernah ia baca. Novel yang menggambarkan dua orang gadis atau seorang gadis yang terjebak. Terjebak dalam _**friend zone**_. Dan beberapa epilog dari novel-novel itu menggambarkan persahabatan itu hancur.

_**Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan itu..**_

Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki. Baginya,lelaki itu terlalu rumit. Jalan pikirannya tidak seperti wanita—yang menurutnya simpel. Namun sebenarnya tidak begitu. Wanita lebih banyak menggunakan perasaan ketimbang lelaki. Lelaki lebih banyak menggunakan logika. Katakan saja lelaki itu tidak peka,namun begitulah adanya. Mereka diciptakan untuk melindungi,bukan dilindungi seperti wanita. Lagi,dirinya menghela nafas. Berbagai macam kalimat berputar-putar tanpa arah di benaknya. Ia ingin—sangat ingin menjadi egois. Egois dalam arti yang berbeda.

_**Ia tidak ingin menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka..**_

Ino pernah berkata,ia harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Atau—_**melepaskan keduanya**_. Melepaskan mereka dari tali yang mengikat mereka. Membiarkan mereka memilih jalannya sendiri,membiarkan mereka terbang bebas layaknya burung yang baru dibebaskan dari sangkarnya. Tapi,Ino mengatakan sebuah pengecualian.

—_**ia harus menahan perasaannya pada Sasuke.**_

Dan pada opsi tersebut Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Karena ia tahu,ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Rasanya sangat sulit. Ia terdiam sejenak,lalu ia menggeleng. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menahan perasaannya.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas,ini pilihan yang sulit. Ia harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih?

Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam,acuh dan cuek serta tidak peka.

Atau..

Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria,peka,dan perhatian?

Tanyakan pada hatimu,Sakura. Kau berhak memilih. Kau tidak dapat untuk tidak menjadi egois. Karena,terkadang kau harus menjadi egois demi kebahagiaanmu.

_**Tes**_

_**Liquid **_bening yang terasa hangat di pipi itu meluncur bebas dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa semua ini terasa membingungkan. Terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika ia harus berpisah dengan Gaara. Bahunya yang tertutupi oleh selimut itu bergetar hebat. Ia menahan tangis.

"A-aku harus bagaimana? Siapa yang harus aku pilih?"gumamnya lemah. Air matanya terus-menerus mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Tenten pernah berkata kepadanya. Ia harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka yang paling membuatnya nyaman. Dan ia harus—terpaksa menyakiti salah satu di antaranya. Lalu ia menjawab,ia tidak bisa menyakiti Naruto yang teramat sangat baik kepadanya. Tapi,disisi lain ia tidak dapat menyakiti cintanya. Naruto menyukainya,dan tahu ia menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ia _**pernah **_menyukai Naruto. Tapi pertanyaannya,siapa yang benar-benar mencintainya?

Ia tidak tahu secara pasti. Ia hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik. Mengharapkan jalan keluar yang tidak menyakiti kedua di antara mereka meski harus menyakiti batinnya. Ia baik-baik saja—meski harus menyakiti hatinya. Tak apa asal di antara mereka tidak ada yang tersakiti. Namun,jauh di dasar hatinya,ia tidak ingin terluka kembali. Cukup sudah ia terluka,dan sekarang ia harus mencari kebahagiaannya. Entah bersama siapa.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

**Saya tau ini gaje(sangat). Saya tahu ini aneh=.=a tapi ini semua adalah semua yang ada di kepala saya. Ini yang saya alami sekarang. Saya bingung endingnya kek gimana(soalnya saya juga gatau kedepannya gimana._.) tapi ini beneran terjadi sama saya kok! Mungkin kalo kedepannya(insyaallah) ada jalan keluar/? Saya buat sekuelnya/? #curcol**

**Oke kok malah curcol ya? **

**Reader: situ yang curcol/?**

**Okeoke saya salah/? Nah cukup sampe disini dulu~**

**See ya next time.**

**Sign,**

**Chaenim—08022014,23:10**


End file.
